


Detention

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Detention, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was boring, quiet and bland - three things that Kate Argent was definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of kate argent week, " Favourite AU or Free Choice"

A week ago Kate’s Literature teacher had decided that she wasn’t putting enough effort into her papers, thought that she was paying more attention to what was happening outside through the window than what was going on inside her classroom. So she gave her a detention; a month long dentition that consisted of Kate working at her college’s library for three hours each day.

It was boring, quiet and bland - three things that Kate Argent was definitely not. The last thing she wanted to be doing was working in a library - she would rather be out in the woods setting and tampering with traps that her father had taught her how to set. Instead, she was stuck in a room full of dust and books.

She sat there in her leather jacket and twisted the blonde strands of hair with her fingers, hoping for time to somehow pass faster. A couple of people came up to her, asking if certain books were checked in or out and she just looked at them blankly and sighed before searching up the book and relaying it’s whereabouts back to them.

The job was so mundane - it lacked action, something that Kate craved. She’d tried reading up on the art of hunting but she could only get through the first couple of pages of a book before she gave up and slammed it shut, groaning and resting her face against the cold hardcover.

“You look like you could use a little pick-me-up,” A voice opposite Kate said.

Kate looked up from the underside of the desk, leaning her back against the chair and looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

“I’m Jennifer; you don’t look like you’re having a lot of fun back there,” The lady told her, holding out her hand for Kate to shake.

Usually Kate wasn’t so taken by strangers but there was something about Jennifer, something that made her feel as if they were meant to meet. So she shook her hand, smiling as she did so.

“I’m Kate; my Literature teacher gave me this job as a detention for ‘not putting enough effort into my papers’,”she explained.

Jennifer ran her hands through her brown locks, placing them behind her ear. “How about we ditch this place? I know a good burger joint off campus.”

Although she didn’t want to get an extended detention, it wasn’t like her teacher had come to check up on her during the previous days she was there. With a nod, Kate got up from behind the librarian’s desk and followed Jennifer out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
